


Peace Offering

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Comment Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Al wasn't expecting Ed to apologize anytime soon.





	Peace Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the Comment Fic community at LJ. The prompt was: Fullmetal Alchemist, Ed/Al, Flowers. Al has his body. Written in 2013.

The argument had been Ed’s fault. It usually was.  
  
Even so, Al did not expect his brother to make peace anytime soon. The teen could hold a grudge like no one else. Al knew this better than anyone.  
  
For that reason, he was completely surprised to find the bouquet of flowers lying in the middle of a transmutation circle that was drawn on his bedroom floor. That Ed had gone through the trouble of using the circle to make them instead of clapping them into existence made the gesture all the more special.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Although Ed spoke no words, his intentions were clear, and Al leaned back against him and smiled.  
  
“Apology accepted.”


End file.
